


I Always Get What I Want

by DJLNZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deals, exploitation of the "system", mentally unstable hunter, young hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: Lee Procter. 17 year old hunter. Female. Master Tradesman and Dealer.Lee was born into the hunting life. She grew up with knives in her hands and guns in her waistband. But a catastrophic hunt left her without her parents. That was three years ago. Since then, she has built herself up, and learned about how things worked between the angels, demons, and monsters. Deals and trades. Sometimes, they wanted things so badly, they would do anything to get it. And she learned how to dish out what they wanted, and always get what she wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first human character. Please give me a chance. I'm really excited about her, but writing is hard.

**Lee Procter File**

 

Full Name: Lela Torren Procter

 

Age: 17

 

Occupation: Hunter

 

Physical Appearance: Short brown hair that is buzzed on the right side, because there are three parallel scars that run horizontally across. Over her left eye, are three more parallel scars. One of them cuts over her eye, rendering her blind on the left. Her skin is golden tan, but more like the kind of tan one would get from working hard outside around the clock. Her eyes are a piercing blue, the left one icy and cold, while the right is deep and oceanic. She has the phases of the moon tattooed down her spine, the top being a new moon, the middle being full, and the bottom being new again. She has folded wings tattooed on her back as well, framing the moon phases. She also has a small X tattooed behind her right ear, which is ripped at the top. There is an anti-possession tattoo under her left arm, resting on her ribcage under her armpit. She generally has a tough look about her, but still pretty fluid between feminine tough and masculine tough. She had her breasts removed due to them being a practical inconvenience.

 

Clothes: She'll generally wear a punk style, or grunge. When she goes on missions, she wears black cargo pants, knee high combat boots, and a black tank top. There are belts laced around her legs, holding down the baggy parts of the pants, and serving as a place to put weapons. She has two holsters and two sheaths, but she likes to put more weapons in the belts. She also has a black lower face mask that she pulls over her mouth.

 

Personality: Unknown.

 

Last Known Whereabouts: Local records shop, Corner Spin.

 

Associates: Unknown.

 

_****_ **FILE CLOSED**


	2. Prologue

"That is my final offer."

 

The upper demon shifted on his feet, standing in the middle of a well kept office. He glanced down at the girl sitting in front of him, her hands folded, and her eyes digging deep into him. A contract lay on the sleek wood desk, a small knife and a quill placed neatly to either side. While it was just a sheet of paper, the demon could feel the room getting smaller and smaller, the only thing remaining the piece of paper. Gulping, he sat down. He could feel the piercing eyes on his head, waiting for his next move. He placed a trembling hand on the knife, and made a small incision in his wrist, wincing slightly. Dipping the quill in his blood, he signed the contract.

 

"Good choice."

 

The girl slid the contract back in front of her, rolled it up, and tucked it away. Reaching down, she pulled out a small, metal bracelet, engraved with softly glowing runes.

 

"Put this on. It will grow warm when you are summoned. After you have fulfilled your end of the agreement, I will remove it. Until then, enjoy."

 

The cuff snapped on, unable to be taken off, and glowed brightly for a moment, before dimming. He nodded, looking at her expectantly.

 

"Give me two days. Then you will be raised to a positon of higher power in the court. Now leave."

 

Nodding, the demon vanished.

 

A soft sigh sounded through the empty room. The girl stood, running her hands through her white streaked hair. Walking to the door, she hefted a duffle bag of her mission clothes over her shoulder, heading to the bathroom in the dingy building.

 

A few minutes later, she emerged, pulling her mask over her mouth. Chalk sat in a bag around her waist, bouncing softly against her hip as she silently opened the door, stepping into the darkened alleyway. Pulling out a knife, she ran it over the filthy brick that lined the small passage. Sparks flew, and a hideous screeching filled the air. She smiled.

 

"I'm back in business."


	3. Chapter 3

"So get this. There's this little town that deals with tons of killings around summer time. Winter, they stop completely. This started a couple years ago. I think we should check it out. "

 

Sam spouted a few more facts from his position on the couch, scowling a bit as he noticed Dean's dirty shoes propped up on  _his_ bed, but didn't say anything. Dean turned the knife he was cleaning around in his calloused palms, studying it.

 

"Alright. And how do we know these are our kind of thing?"

 

"Several people were found with a pentagram carved deep into their chest, with the heavy smell of sulfur lingering, and scuffed demon traps around. There were also several people ripped to pieces. Literally. Tell me that's normal."

 

Sam's voice was monotone, obviously hinting that Dean should just shut up and trust him for once. Dean rolled his eyes, sitting up.

 

"So let's go."

 

"Wait."

 

The brothers jumped, Castiel appearing behind them.

 

"God, Cas. Give a man some warning." Dean rubbed his temples, sighing.

 

Castiel tilted his head, but turned his gaze to Sam.

 

"I think I may have an idea as to who is behind this. But you will need my help, if I am correct."

 

Sam's brow furrowed, and he leaned forward, the chair creaking under him.

 

"Why? What is causing this?"

 

Sam's voice was loud in the silent room, tension setting in like a heavy blanket. The angel looked down for a moment, before sighing and meeting Sam's gaze first, then Dean's.

 

"No one knows her name. She is known as The Tradesman. It is believed she is human, but her abilities are highly sharpened. There are several examples of creatures that have gone to see her with the intent to trick her. They vanished, never to be seen again. I would highly suggest you go to see her with backup."

 

Sam cast a look at his older brother. Dean had his brow scrunched, thinking. After a moment, he looked back up at the angel.

 

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 

\-----

 

"Are you sure this is it?"

 

Dean looked at the shabby little corner store, obviously over 50 years old. It had an old sign that was falling apart, and a flickering neon open sign in the poster covered window. Sure enough, the sign read 'Corner Spin' with a record for the O. Castiel nodded.

 

"This is it."

 

Shrugging, Dean pushed open the door. It was a small store, just a few waist-height rows, and walls covered in records and posters. There weren't many people milling around, but the one's that were happened to be some teenagers and a couple older adults. Dean looked at Cas.

 

"Are you sure she's here?" He whispered, careful to keep his voice quieter than the music playing in the background. The angel looked around, searching.

 

"I'm not sure. She might have left, but she will be back tomorrow."

 

"Guys, we look really weird. Look like you're doing something." Sam interrupted, leafing through some records on the wall. Dean rolled his eyes, but dragged Castiel to another corner, looking at some records.

 

"Cas, keep an eye out, okay?" He mumbled.

 

The angel nodded and glanced around. He spotted someone in the corner, the hood up on their leather vest. He caught a peek of black ink where their shoulder disappeared into the back of their vest, and a hint more under their left arm when they put back the record they were looking at. He noticed they were staring back, out of the corner of their eye. An icy blue eye looked right at him, and he shivered slightly. He could faintly see three parallel scars before they disappeared under the shadow of their hood. Castiel could have sworn he saw the hint of a smirk play across their lips before they turned, leaving through the back door. He elbowed Dean, who grumbled and glared at him.

 

"Dean. Get Sam, and go out that door." He whispered, gone before Dean could ask anything.

 

He stepped into an alleyway, spotting a door swing closed deeper down. He immediately followed, trench coat swinging behind him as he threw open the door, stepping inside the thin hallway. There were no doors, only a set of stairs at the end. He was half way down when the brothers burst in behind him.

 

"Cas, did you see her?" Sam asked, glancing around while still holding his gun steady. The angel shook his head.

 

"Not good enough. But just enough to know that she knew we were looking for her."

 

"How does she know?" Dean asked, glancing around, on edge.

 

"I don't know. But she went up the stairs. Come." Castiel turned back, walking quickly toward the stairs.

 

At the top, they were met with another hallway, only this one had doors lining the walls. But the one at the end was cracked open, with a beam of warm light shining through. Sam pointed.

 

"That one. Let's go."

 

They crept down the hall, not hearing anything except their own heartbeats. When they reached the door, the brothers instinctively looked at each other. Dean reached out, placing his palm on the smooth wood and gently pushing it open.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your angel radiates power. When walking into monster infested areas, it would be wise to leave him behind."

 

Lee's voice rang through the room, much to the shock of the three men in front of her. She looked up from under her hood, only her right eye making an appearance. She completely ignored the two handguns leveled at her head, instead choosing to stare the shorter, but not shortest man, down. She dragged her gaze up and down his body, taking in everything there was to observe. He looked rough around the edges, but there was a steely hint to his glare that was surprisingly strong considering how tarnished it was. The tallest, however, had a newer steel in his gaze, one that seemed to be broken and remade over and over, constantly finding new things to stand for. He was much more smooth around the edges, even though he was clearly strong. Lee skipped over the angel in her assessments, flicking her eyes between the humans.

 

"Hunters, I presume. I don't get many hunters. What can I do for you?" Lee said, breaking the thick silence with her sharp voice.

 

"What are you."

 

The one who spoke was the first man she had assessed, clearly the older of the two hunters. Brothers, by the way he stood slightly in front of the tallest one. Lee arched a brow.

 

"I am The Tradesman. I make deals. I don't dish out personal information. Are you here to make a deal or not?"

 

The tallest looked down at his older brother, asking him with his eyes. Lee watched him return the look, then speak up.

 

"We want to know what you are, and why so many people are dying."

 

Lee could see the confusion in his face. She assumed they were used to finding a monster and killing it, because they 'knew' it was killing people.

 

"Tell me, hunter. What will you give me in return?"

 

"Your life."

 

"But then you will never find out why. It may stop the deaths, it may make them worse. You don't know." Lee stood. "Besides. Your bullet will never reach home."

 

The shorter hunter's eye twitched, and he steadied his gun. Lee sighed, peeling off her leather vest, leaving her in skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt. Her surgery scars peeked out of the sides, dark in contrast to her tanned skin. Her hood had come off too, and the scars on her face and scalp hit the light, her icy blue left eye glinting in the light as she stared down the trio.

 

"Gonna try anyway, aren't you?" Lee hummed, tilting her head in response to the shocked looks and steady guns.

 

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

 

\------

 

"Fucking angels!" Lee growled, as said angel appeared behind her, reaching for her forehead to knock her out.

 

She ducked a blow from the older hunter, grabbing the angel's wrist and flipping him over her, sending him crashing to the ground on top of the younger hunter. Each movement was registered in her mind, the entire world slowing down. She could see everything, and was prepared for anything. Each punch. Each bullet. Each kick. The presence behind her, however, was a surprise. She spun, arm outstretched, only to have her wrists grabbed by the man behind her, rendering her momentarily helpless. Her eyes blew wide in a quick panic as she flailed, only to have a cool hand brush against her forehead, her vision fading to black.


End file.
